MWDC: MIB Files
by Finmonster
Summary: Detective James Edwards just stumbled across a secret hidden from the general public for over half a century. Now newly minted as Agent J, he will have to struggle in not only learning the ropes of the organization that protects us from the scum of the universe but also investigate a sinister alien threat endangering hundreds. No rest for the best of the best. MWDC Part 2 Book 8


**MWDC: Part 1 Book 8**

**MIB Files**

**Chapter 1: Hot Pursuit**

_Once men are caught up in an event, they cease to be afraid. Only the unknown frightens men. _

-Antoine de Saint-Exupery

_September 19__th__, 2012, New York City_

The sounds of honking horns and shrieking alley cats echoed off the looming buildings of New York City as the full moon illuminated the darkened streets, aided by pale street lights and lights pouring out from the numerous windows around the city. Adding to the ambient urban noises was the crash of feet pounding against the pavement. As the sounds echoed out from an alley before them, a young man came running out followed by two other men.

The young man appeared to be in his late twenties, with spikey brown hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green jacket and green track pants, along with a white undershirt. Behind him were two other men, both running after him. One was a middle aged, overweight Caucasian man dressed in a blue policeman's uniform. He was huffing and weezing as he attempted to keep up with the other two men before giving up and crouching over with his hands on his knees.

The other man was an African-American in his mid-twenties. He wore orange sweat pants, a white t-shirt and white running shoes. He had a small earing in his ear and a detective's badge around his neck.

"Freeze!" the African-American man shouted as he chased after the other man, who was racing towards a bridge.

"Freeze means stop!" the officer shouted again as the young man ran up to the edge of the bridge. As the officer chased after him, the young man hopped up onto the railing of the bridge before leaping off the edge. The officer ran up to the edge of the bridge and looked over, seeing the man quickly stand up after landing before running off.

"What the hell?" the officer asked.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a tour bus rolling down the street in the same direction that the young man had run in, the top open to allow tourists to see the sights. Taking a few steps back, he ran at the edge of the bridge before leaping off, landing with a roll on the aisle of the tour bus, causing the riders to let out cries of shock and surprise.

"It just be raining black people here in New York," the officer said with a laugh as he hoped to his feet and made his way down the aisle, before walking down the stairs and hoping off the bus. As he stumbled onto the street from the still moving bus, he saw the man running down the street away from him. Hearing a car approach, he turned to see a paper delivery truck driving past him in the same direction the man had gone. Running up to the truck, the officer hopped up on the back and grabbed onto the handle used by workers to ride outside the truck.

As the truck drove along, the officer spotted the fugitive running ahead, unaware of the truck approaching behind. As soon as he got close enough, the officer jumped off and ran towards the fugitive, using the extra momentum he gained from the truck to tackle the other man into a nearby wall.

"You see this!?" he demanded as he shoved his badge into the man's face, "It says NYPD! That means Knock Your Punkass Down!"

"You don't understand!" the man yelled, trying to wriggle free of the officer's grip, "I failed! He'll be coming for me."

"Yeah and when he shows up, I'll arrest his ass too," the officer replied as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and moved to slap them on the man's wrists.

Right before he was about to be restrained, the man reached into his jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a gun, though it seemed to be made out of equal parts glass and metal. Tubes ran from vials near the end of the gun into the barrel, which was wide, making it resemble a musket.

"Whoa!" the officer said as he slapped the gun away before the other man could bring it to bear against him. The gun flew through the air and landed on the ground, the glass portions shattering on the concrete, before the whole thing vaporized in a bright flash, leaving only a burn mark and vapor rising into the air.

"What kind of freaky heat are you packing?" the officer asked as he wrestled the man's arm behind his back. Before he could slap the cuffs on him, the man pushed them both away from the wall. As the officer tried to push him back towards it, the man placed his foot on the wall, before using his and the officer's momentum to run up it and flip over behind the officer, sending him slamming into the wall as the fugitive turned and fled. The officer looked at the man in shock, before taking off in pursuit.

The two men raced down the streets and turned a corner. Up ahead of them was a large office building. Running over to it, the fugitive hopped over a small garden on the side of the sidewalk before leaping into a driveway meant for trucks dropping things off in the building's basement. The officer chased after him, drawing his gun as he ran up to the side of the drop into the driveway. As he did, something suddenly flew out and up past him. Looking up, the officer saw the fugitive grab hold of the side of the building and began climbing up it like some sort of spider before pulling himself onto the roof. The officer looked at the man in sheer confusion, before taking off again.

As the fugitive pulled himself to the roof, the officer rushed up to the glass door into the building and tried to pull it open, but found it locked. Taking a step back, he pointed his firearm at the door and fired a couple of round into it, shattering the glass and allowing him entrance into the building. Racing down a hallway, he found himself in a large open foyer with a spiraling ramp along the sides connecting all of the floors. Looking up at the top stories above him, he sighed before he began to run up the ramp towards the roof.

Meanwhile, on the top of the building, the fugitive quickly began looking around for any sort of way off the roof. He quickly searched around the roof before finding a door leading into the building. He rushed over to it and ripped it open, only to be met by the barrel of the officer's gun, the owner of which was standing on the other side of the door, glaring as he huffed from exertion.

"Hey, what's up?" he said nonchalantly, nodding towards the other man.

The fugitive slowly raises his hands and backs away as the officer approaches him.

"He's coming," the fugitive said, "He'll kill me if he finds me. He'll kill you too."

"Who are you talking about?" the officer asked.

"You don't understand," the fugitive replied, a smile growing across his face, "But you will."

As he said this, he blinked his eyes…and then blinked again with a completely different set that closed vertically across his eyes. The officer froze up in shock, but kept his weapon on the other man.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded, "Are you a mutant or something?"

The man merely chuckled in reply as he began to back away towards the edge of the roof.

"Hey," the officer said, noticing what the other man was doing, "Easy there, let's talk about this."

The other man merely smirked and shook his head as he continued to back up.

"Hey, come on man," the officer pleaded as the other man reached the edge of the roof, "Just come on back, we'll get your eyes checked out, everything will be okay."

The fugitive merely chuckled as he spread his arms out to the side.

"No!" the officer shouted as he held out his hand and moved towards the man, "Nonono!"

The officer could only watch helplessly as the other man tipped over the edge, letting out an inhuman scream as he plummeted to the ground. The officer rushed towards the edge and stared down at the mangled corpse on the sidewalk below with a look of shock and confusion on his face as a group of bystanders began to gather around the corpse.

_A few hours later, New York City Fifth Police Precinct_

The officer sat in an interrogation room, sitting in one of the metal chairs, an annoyed expression on his face. With him was the overweight cop he had been chasing the fugitive with, along with a middle aged African American man dressed in a white button up shirt and brown slacks. A lieutenant's badge hung from his belt.

"So, this is what you're going with?" the detective asked, "This is what you're saying happened, Edwards?"

"It is what happened, sir," the officer, Edwards, sighed.

"Let's just go over it again, shall we?" the detective asked, clearly not believing Edwards, "You say the suspect blinked once then blinked again. So you mean he blinked twice?"

"No, sir," Edwards replied, clearly tired of repeating himself, "He blinked once with his normal set of eyelids and then blinked with a completely different set."

"This is crazy," the pudgy officer laughed, rolling his eyes, "You're nuts, Edwards. You want us to believe you ran down some kind of mutie and then he committed suicide?"

"Hey man, you weren't there!" Edwards snapped, glaring at the other officer.

"That's true," the detective interjected, "Why didn't you wait for your backup, Edwards?"

"I would have, sir," Edwards replied with an exasperated sigh, "But my backup's extra weight made him ill equipped towards pursuit and I felt it was more important to catch the suspect then wait for tubbs here to keep pace."

"You're so full of it, Edwards!" the other officer spat as he walked over to where Edwards was sitting and loomed over him, "I bet you threw this guy off, mutie or not. How about we take this down to the ring in the gym and I'll show you that you're not half the man I am."

"What are you talking about? I am half the man you are!" Edwards snapped angrily, eyeing the other officer's stomach. The other officer growled as he moved towards Edwards, but was intercepted by the detective, who held him back. After struggling for a moment, the officer relaxed though he continued to glare at Edwards.

"All right, I think you need a break," the detective said as he escorted the officer to and out the door, before turning back to look at Edwards, "Don't go anywhere Edwards. We're not done here."

Edwards sighed and turned away to face the wall as the door closed. As he sat, he could hear a muffled conversation from out in the hall, followed by an electronic beeping and he caught a glimpse of a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye. He was about to turn around to investigate when the door opened and someone entered the interrogation room.

Edwards turned to look at the newcomer, studying the stranger before him. He was a middle-aged Caucasian man with short brown hair. He wore a dark black suit with a white undershirt, black tie and black leather shoes. He wore black sunglasses, which he took off to reveal brown eyes.

"Evening," he said, glancing at Edwards, before walking over to the camera observing the room then reached up and unplugged it.

"Evening," Edwards said with confusion, watching the other man with a puzzled expression on his face, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, and I think I can help you," the other man replied with a monotone voice as he walked over and sat in the seat across from Edwards.

"Who are you?" Edwards asked, still confused.

"I'm Detective Sonnenfeld from Internal Affairs," the other man replied simply.

"You don't look like some from Internal Affairs," Edwards commented, looking him up and down.

"New dress code," Sonnenfeld replied. It was at this point that Edwards realized that the other man hadn't broken eye contact since he had sat down.

"What happened to the other detective?" Edwards asked, still suspicious and confused.

"He's got some other things to take care of," Sonnenfeld explained vaguely.

"So what can I help you with, detective?" Edwards asked.

"I need to go over what happened tonight with you," Sonnenfeld explained.

"Look, I've already been over it a hundred times with the other detective," Edwards said exasperatedly.

"Oh no, I understand all that. By the way, those weren't eyelids, they were gills," Sonnenfeld explained.

"Excuse me?" Edwards asked, thrown by the comment.

"Gills," Sonnenfeld repeated, holding his hands up to his eyes and mimicked the motion of the motion of the suspect blinking with his extra eyelids, "He was out of breath."

"What?" Edwards asked clearly confused.

"It doesn't matter," Sonnenfeld replied dismissively, "It says in your report that you he pulled a weapon on you and you got a good look at it?"

"Yeah," he said, before sighing, "Before it burst into flames and disappeared, that is."

Sonnenfeld shrugged the comment off, seemingly unfazed by it.

"Could you identify it if you saw it again?" Sonnenfeld asked.

"I suppose," Edwards replied.

"Good," Sonnenfeld said as he stood up and started walking towards the door, "Come with me."

"What?" Edwards asked, confused by the sudden turn of events, "I can't. The detective told me to stay here. Besides, I have all sorts of paperwork that I need to do."

"Don't worry, that's been taken care of," Sonnenfeld explained as he opened the door. As he did, the detective walked by, carrying a pile of paperwork.

"Good work, Edwards!" the detective said, giving him a thumbs up and smiling an oddly vacant smile before continuing down the hall.

"See?" Sonnenfeld asked before walking out the door. Edwards watched the doorway with utter confusion before getting up and walking to it, looking through the doorway and down the hall in the direction Sonnenfeld had gone in. The other man was standing a short distance down the hall, looking at him expectedly.

"Well?" he asked, "You coming?"

Edwards nodded dumbly before hesitantly following the other man down the hall, wondering where this strange man was bringing him.

A/N: Another week another chapter! Men in Black has always held a special place in my heart ever since I was a kid. I love the characters, the idea, basically everything about it. That's why I hope you guys enjoy this fic and the interaction the various MIB characters have with the characters of Marvel and DC. Please review! Later, True Believers!


End file.
